Christmas Without Him
by l1lyfl0w3r
Summary: I noticed there were a few presents stack up on my desk. I wasn’t really in the mood to open them but one present caught my eye. It was resting on the rocking chair, away from the others. Christmas while Edward was away. One-shot


Disclaimer: Okay, so Mrs. Meyer and I have a few things in common. One, we're both Mormon. (yay us!) Two, we both have three brothers (not so yay) and three, we both like to write. Now, we also don't have things in common. One, she's married and I've never been on date. Two, she owns Twilight and I don't.

A/N: So, I'm home alone and this story came to me when I was reading some Fanfics. It was completely out of the blue.

I didn't know what day it was nor did I care. I vaguely knew it was sometime in December but what did it matter? Why did anything matter now that _he _left?

These were the first thoughts as I woke up to yet another gray, raining morning. Maybe if I was in a better mood, I might have found it amusing at how the weather reflected what I was feeling.

I got up and did my normal routine without thought. I took a shower, hoping the hot, steaming water would numb all feelings. I got dressed, not noticing what I threw on.

I walked downstairs and that's when things hit.

I looked around and saw a green pine tree set up in the corner by the T.V. The decorations on it were poor. There were a couple presents stacked underneath. I gasped. It was Christmas. Then I felt my heart wrench open. Why does Christmas matter when the one person you love the most isn't there to share it with it with you?

"Merry Christmas, Bells!" I turned around and saw Charlie, Renee and Phil sitting around the table.

I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to be around people right now. I don't I would possibly be able to handle the thought of spending such a joyous holiday without _him_.

I turned around and headed back up to my room where I could be alone.

"Bella, honey, where are you going?" I heard mom call. I reached the top of the stairs and looked down to the worried faces of my parents.

"I'm going back to my room," I stated simply. I already felt tears in my eyes and I quickly tried to hide them.

"Bells, please. Your mother and Phil are here to spend Christmas with us. Please join us." I could hear the desperation in Charlie's voice. I wrapped my arms around my torso, really not wanting to join in the festivities.

"Ch-dad. Please. I'm not the best person you want to hang around with today. I'm really not up to it." I tired to show them that I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" I could tell Renee wanted me here with them. I nodded, afraid my voice would crack.

"We'll bring up your presents later then." I nodded again and headed to my room and shut the door.

I tried so hard to keep it in, but as soon as I flopped onto my bed, the dam was broken and tears flowed down my face.

I cried myself to sleep with tears still on face when I woke a couple hours later. I couldn't tell what time it was by looking outside as the gray clouds were still hanging around. My clock told me it was five in the afternoon.

I noticed there were a few presents stack up on my desk. I wasn't really in the mood to open them but one present caught my eye. It was resting on the rocking chair, away from the others.

Despite what I thought, my body moved itself across the room to gently pick it up. Why was this present sitting away from the rest and why was it in the same chair that _he_ used to sit in? Was it some kind of sick joke my family pulled? No, it wasn't a joke. They didn't know about his late night encounters.

The present was small but rectangular. The wrapping was a plain silver color. I delicately tore away the paper to reveal a brown box. I lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a heart shaped pendant. The heart was made from a crystal. It was very beautiful.

I gently took it out of the box and noticed a letter. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_Merry Christmas_

There were no signature but I knew who it was from. I could tell by the handwriting. _His_ handwriting.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. I gently traced the necklace. Why would he give my a present? Why would he care? There was another note in the box, so I read it. There were two words.

_I'm sorry_

I felt the tears cascade down my face and I could have sworn I heard his voice in the wind.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella."

A/N: Picture of necklace in profile


End file.
